


Can a Monster be tamed?

by Roead05



Series: The mission to justice (Avengers and co.) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roead05/pseuds/Roead05
Summary: What everyone did to help Bruce...I also suck at summaries...





	Can a Monster be tamed?

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3 IS HERE!  
> YAY!  
> It is about Bruce and what the team and some friends do for him.  
> I tried hard but It I am not sure of the end result.

Bruce Banner carried a darkness with him. The darkness was in the shape of a monster...but haven't you heard of the stories of a monster being tamed. Bruce scoffed at those stories because can a monster really be tamed?...

Tony would hug him when he felt down.

Steve would draw for him when he felt alone.

Thor would protect him when he felt weak.

Natasha would calm him when he felt angry.

Clint would talk to him when he felt lonely.

Wanda would fix to him when he felt broken.

Vision would see him when he felt invisible.

Sam would fight for him when he felt hopeless.

Bucky would guide him when he felt helpless.

Scott would laugh with him when he felt green.

Peter would cheer him up when he felt upset.

T'challa would talk sense when he felt wild.

Stephen would talk science when he felt dumb.

Valkyrie would make him brave when he felt scared.

Loki would always be there when he felt like a monster.

And his ‘family’ would love him when he felt unloved.

So when Thanos started to hurt his family, both Bruce Banner and the Hulk decided that it was there job to give Thanos hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I tried. I really tried.


End file.
